dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Joker vs Red Skull
Joker vs Red skull V2.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V2 Joker vs Red Skull.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Joker vs Red Skull is an episode from Universe's adopted series. Description Killing with disfigured faces and little origin, but they will murder you no matter what! Which psychopath is your favorite? Jack Napier (The Joker) Johann Shmidt (Red Skull) Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX After the disappearance of the Avengers, chaos has returned to the streets. Enter Joker, who is currently killing the owner of the Gotham orphanage, foster home for Dick Grayson and Tim Drake. Joker was torturing the boss as he begs for mercy and to go home to his family, well, his unknowingly deceased family that Gotham's clown of chaos so happened to kill. Joker didn't care, he never cared about anyone's feelings, so he continued to slaughter him with his signature crowbar to only notice his bloodied, horrified face. Red fluid spilling out of this face, the sheiks in agony from the owner, the chunks of intestines splatting on the walls, and the pure satisfaction of getting another kick of joy from murder. Joker relishes these things. He wants them to continue until he withers and dies. But even the greatest jollies of life can be put at hold, for Napier of course. Sounds of German soldiers pounded against the concrete walls, interrupting his fun time of murder. (Cue Disturbing Music) These "soldiers" slammed on the doors at full force, causing the agent of chaos to become very upset. Down the stairs he strolled, ready to kill these people along with the dead as a doorknob man upstairs. But too his surprise, these weren't ordinary soldiers, they were Nazi's, ready to open fire on Joker. He laughed is disappointment and kicked down the wooden house closer to only see their corpses on the ground, lifeless with dried skeletons as their heads. Jack turned up just to see the possible leader of the group, Red Skull. "You seem too be causing much trouble here, I will end you and take over this city for Hydra!" exclaimed the Nazi leader. He looked so deliciously cocky that Joker couldn't help but laugh at his arrogance. "Wow, you such a bad sunburn, mind if I paint it in YOUR BLOOD?!" evilly spoke the distorted clown. Johann snarled and pulled out his Dust of Death gun, ready for combat. Fight Here we gooooo! (Cue Fight Soundtrack) Johann shot the powder towards the psycho's face, attempting to gain an early kill. Too his shame, Joker kicked the chemical bottle off the firearm, technically disarming the Nazi. Red Skull swooped in for a blow to the temple, correctly hitting him into the staircase. He stepped patiently over to his possible victim and cracked his chuckles I mean KNUCKLES! Johann prepared to unleash his newest strategy for murdering him: mind-control. His eyes began glowing and started smoking like an open flame, thinking his victory is assured. But in Jack's mind it was nothing but screams of past voices he's killed and laughs from his newer self all resisting anything controlling his already broken brain. Joker grinned cockily as he pranced over too the still glowing face and shank'd it in the bottom left quadrant of his cheek. Skull winced in pain as the nerves in his bones chattered with a stinging sensation (like a papercut on the face). Jack then devastatingly ripped away at his torso using his trusty knife. Johann tanked the hits only slightly reflecting the damage, but still agonizingly horrid. He drop-kicked him into the kitchen of the orphanage owner's house, shocking Joker's spine by impact. Red Skull then realized all the broken tiles he could use against the psycho, so he grappled the one stuck in Jack's chest. He was ready to end the fight, about to shove the tile into Gotham's clown of chaos, until he whipped out an oversized handgun pointed at his forehead. "See ya!" was the only social interaction he made with Johann until blowing the brains outta his skull, killing him. Winner (Cue Joker's Theme) The winner of this DBX is: The Joker Jack grunted in slight pain, but stable enough to rip apart Red Skull with his crowbar, beating him as midnight went on through laughs of insanity echoing all around Gotham City. It all looked like fun and joy for Joker, but for Gotham, it'll be hell rained upon the dying city. Trivia * This is Universe's first time using this feature. * The Joker is Universe's favorite villain of all time, so of course he'd have him win. * Guts vs Kratos is another adopted fight from him and upcoming Leone vs. Tifa Lockhart. * He wanted to capture Joker's personality the most for the entire fight, so everyone could see he's improving. * Gore and reality is something he wanted to finally add into his fights. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:'Psychopath' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights